inside lizzy's mind
by bassylover
Summary: black butler from Lizzy's POV! she sees something she shouldnt have when visiting ciel!
1. Chapter 1

Bassy: hey!

Lizzy: I love our girl chats ms. can we talk about boys ...?

Bassy: if we must, aren't you with cie...

Lizzy: (cuts her off) ceeeeiiiilllll! yep we're in LOVE!

Bassy: uh huh i know (Lizzy squeals) Lizzy can you stop that!?(hits her over the head with a shovel) hey she stopped didn't she? well my point is that I own zero of these characters

*~oOo~*

"Time for bed lady Elizabeth." said a high pitched voice from the doorway,

"Okay... hmmn mmn hmm.." Lizzy hummed happily she LOVED staying at the manor house with ciel, she LOVED how that adorable butler let her decorate it all pink and pretty! Of all places in the manor her favorite was ciel's study! she could play chess with him or she could watch him oh it was so much fun there!

Lizzy yawned, she was getting tired. First she would have to say good night to her beloved! "Oh CIIIIIIIEEEEEELLLLL!" she yelled. A soft knock came at the door," may i come in?"

'' 'Course you can." Lizzy said swiftly to that cute butler whose name she couldn't remember,"could you help me into my night gown?" she asked while brushing her hair.

"What gown would you prefer my lady?" the whats-his-name-butler asked calmly he was always so calm it was odd.

Lizzy bit her bottom lip she hadn't thought about what ceil would like to see her in so she went with the butler's opinion, " Um what do you think my darling would prefer?"

"The young master, you mean. well let me see." he began to sort through her endless gowns.

*~oOo~*

Lizzy blushed a bright pink the shade of her newest sun dress, the nameless butler had picked a black lacy dress with ruffles and small pearls embedded in the silk of it. The neckline went down so too as almost show her breasts! Lizzy tugged at the hem of it,"Are y-you sure its so dark. I don't think i-its fitting for a l-lady." she said while making the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could then spun around to show him. -his-face butler smiled politely (did he haave fangs!?),"Yes my lady the young master is sure to be pleased."

Lizzy yawned again,"Ciel!" she called as she ran down the hall to stop in front of his bed-chamber doors. She pushed them aside witha huff and called again,"Oh Ciellll! I can to say go..." she never finished because when she saw her beloved, she saw that he was, sitting in the edge of the bed . He was completely, openly, crossly, cutely, shockingly, utterly, and startlingly NAKED!


	2. Chapter 2

Bassy: hi! (the real sebas-chan walks in) i was waiting for forever! you take too long! but your worth it!

Sebastian: yes well thank you very much for waiting, I do apologize I must see to the young master first.

Bassy: that's okay now say your line, hurry up!

Sebastian: Bassy dose not own any of the characters in this story (bows) was that good enough? shall i do it again?

Bassy: huh, oh uh no thank you Sebastian that was perfect (ogles over him a moment) good bye!

*~oOo~*

Ciel was naked! Lizzy struggled to keep her eyes up, he was cute what could a girl do,if not a proper lady? He was thin and pale and hairless what else would she ever need? Lizzy didn't know whether to be pleasured or embarrassed at the moment.

"S-Sebatian." Ciel whispered slowly and the butler steped forward.

"Yes, my lord?" he stumbled as he bowed and bumped into Lizzy on 'accident' so that she was pressed up to ceil on the bed. She was speechless but saw her beloved's night-shirt on the sheets behind him, so she simply plucked it up and pulled it over his head as gently as she could then bottoned it slowly for him. Lizzy then smiled sweetly and said,"There you go ciel! now you can say good night to me!" she blinked her big eyes as if nothing had ever happened and stood up lightly as only a lady could.

Ciel shook his cute little head messing up his already ruffled hair,he slowly said,"T-thank you E-Elizabeth, and have a good evening." he then regained his composure quickly and added,"you are in a most lovely dress tonight."

"Uh-huh,"Lizzy said in response"and your welcome ceil." she skipped happily through the halls to get to her room. She was once again humming a tune she had heard a long time ago, she made her way through the twisting manor house and fond her room,she climbed into the big bed set for her and snuggled in under the covers. Lizzy held tight to the fluffy pink stuffed cat that her beloved had given her, it was realy soft and made her sneeze but she didnt care, she loved it more then any dress or flower. And like the she fell asleep.

Lizzy's dream was of Ciel, he sat cross legged at the head of the long dining table that he had down stairs, he was wearing the indigo suit she had bought him, he smiled at her the smile of true happiness. He never smiles anymore so Lizzy knew it was a dream. She lost the image of him and opened her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek and spotted the pillow with a small stain. Lizzy closed her eyes once more and slept again without waking the rest of the night.

*~oOo~*

The next morning Lizzy was served her tea and meal.

"Good morning lady Elizabeth,"the butler came in smiling,"Today we have earl grey tea with four scoops of leaves to a half pot of water. to go with it there is a pastry originating from France made with angle cake, cream, lemon and berries. on the side is a simple fruit salad made with freshly cut pineapple,cherries,red delicious apples, peach,mango,mint, and almonds imported from america. I do hope you will enjoy it, all of your morning meal is prepared on fine platters made in Paris.

The butler now moved away to fix the bedding. then he gave Lizzy her dress and left the room. She got ready and finished her food then went to Ciel's study. "OH, CIIIEEELLL!" Lizzy called out, "i'm bored can we do something fun?" she asked sweetly as soon as she saw her beloved earl. he was so cute this morning too!

"E-Elizabeth, I'm bussy at the moment and have meetings all day go play with the servants if you must but leave me alone." He said this flatly and coldly. Lizzy was taken aback, she had never heard him talk like this before she couldn't control her temper and shouted,"FINE I WILL AND I CAN TELL THEM EVRYTHING I SAW LAST NIGHT TOO!" She wiped at her eyes and stormed away as fast as she could.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter and this one too!read the next to find out how much lizzy tells and what ciel dose about it!**


End file.
